stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
2382
Events Early 2382 *The crew of the starship [[USS Dauntless (NCC-75310)|''USS Dauntless (NCC-75310)]] discovers an old Miranda-class Federation starship adrift in deep space. More shocking still, over two dozen members of the ''Dauntless crew are found alive in stasis aboard the Independence, all wearing Starfleet uniforms that were in use a century earlier. The thirty new 'counterparts' and the Independence are returned to Earth and turned over to the Office of Temporal Investigations. (Star Trek: Dauntless) January *Stardate 59000.1 - Federation starship Independence commissioned into service at the Kyoto Naval Yards on stardate 59000.1 (1 January 2382), with Rear Admiral (ret) Demora Sulu as her sponsor. (Starship Independence) *Aaron Prentice is promoted to Commodore. (Star Trek: Intrepid) April *Stardate 59351.1 - Klingon Ensign Rinja Ka'Dan is assigned aboard the Federation starship [[USS Dauntless (NCC-75310)|''USS Dauntless (NCC-75310)]] as part of the Officer Exchange Program. (Star Trek: Dauntless) June *STAG negotiates for possession of the Provectus Project, a prototype Mobile Starbase and a defiant class ship from Starfleet. (Adventures of STAG) *Commander Keisha Winters is promoted to Captain and given command of the Memoryalpha:Nebula Class USS Farragut (NCC-60597) July *Stardate 59556.5 - The thirty temporal castaways from the starship ''Dauntless in the custody of Temporal Investigations once again steal the Independence out of spacedock and quickly make their way to the Adelphous star system, where the overload of the experimental reactors aboard the space station Adelphia-One that thrust them back in time had opened a subspace rift, threatening both the starship [[USS Dauntless (NCC-75310)|''USS Dauntless (NCC-75310)]] and the population of the neutral planet Adelphous III. The timely arrival of the ''Independence with a trilithium device jury-rigged in its engine room seals the rift and saves over seven billion lives. (Star Trek: Dauntless) August *Commander K’danz, First Officer of the [[USS Dauntless (NCC-75310)|''USS Dauntless (NCC-75310)]], if offered a promotion to captain and command of the Ericsson-class scout ship ''USS LaSalle (NCC-81960). However, following the battle which drove Kairn forces back over the original Federation border in sector 428, K'danz decides to remain as the Dauntless XO, feeling she still has much to learn about command from her captain, Peter J. Koester. (Star Trek: Dauntless) September *Stardate 59663.7 - Commander Breawyn Lem is promoted to Captain, and assigned command of the starship Independence. (Starship Independence) November *The Consideration Meetings go wrong by the destruction of the [[USS Adelphi|USS Adelphi]]. Federation-Klingon relations go unharmed ( : "Spider Agencies, Part II"). December *Stardate 59911 - On a diplomatic mission to transport the new Zaqri ambassador to Earth, the [[USS Dauntless (NCC-75310)|''USS Dauntless (NCC-75310)]] comes under surprise terrorist attack by the xenophobic Zaqri race, which simultaneously attacked a Klingon warship, the Romulan Senate complex and the capital city of the Tzenkethi Coalition, all under the guise of diplomatic overtures. (Star Trek: Dauntless) *Stardate 59917.1 - The starship [[USS Dauntless (NCC-75310)|''USS Dauntless (NCC-75310)]] enteres Antares Shipyard near the Bajor Sector under its own power, where the starship will spend six months in drydock for repair and upgrades. (Star Trek: Dauntless) Births Deaths Vessel Assignments * USS Intrepid (NCC-74600), under the command of Captain Talath, is assigned to the Chiron Colonial Convoy. (Star Trek: Intrepid) * SS Ariadne (NAR-11402), under the command of Captain Jago Merik, is also assigned to the Chiron Colonial Convoy. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Category:Timeline